Blair Donati
Blair Donati is one of the main four protagonists of Verdant Hawk. He's the grandson of Demetrio Donati, who's the CEO of Donati, Inc., which is an electric company chain throughout the United States. He's also the shy, gentle boyfriend of Celeste Marcella. He's always getting kidnapped by her enemies. Appearance Blair is an Italian-American man of average height with an average build. He has thick, short-medium dark blue hair, tanned complexion, and green eyes. He usually wears dressy casual attire, consisting of pressed shirts, vests, jeans, and black loafers. His favourite outfit consists of a black button-down shirt, a vest with cats printed on it, jeans, and black loafers. Personality Blair is shy, introverted, and prefers to keep to himself. He has a profoundly difficult time interacting with people he's not familiar with, and often stutters when speaking to them. Many speculate that he has social anxiety. Blair does not ever pick up the telephone and dislikes using it, and dislikes going to social events. The only people he's comfortable around are his family, Yoshi, and he's coming around to Celeste. Nevertheless, when he's aware that those he cares about are in need of help or are depressed, he tries his best to help them. Blair is gentle and refuses to resort to violence. He also dislikes the thought of intentionally hurting someone's feelings, which is why he let Dr. Koks walk all over him. The only times he displayed aggression was when Seymour mocked him for taking his ill cat to the vet and when he humiliated him at his beach party and mocked him for mourning his grandmother's loss. He pushed Seymour to the ground on both occasions. Blair has a hard time speaking up and telling people what he wants. This was shown when he really didn't enjoy Mark's company, and instead of telling him he wasn't interested and to back off, he would ignore his several calls and would often spend time with him. When Dr. Koks humiliated and bullied Robin at The Pizza Refuge, it was clearly distressing him, and he found it difficult to stand up for her. He stuttered, but tried. That event was the last time he pretended to be Mark's friend. Blair befriended Mark out of sympathy, and still feels sorry for him. Blair is gullible and if someone gives him a sob story, he will fall for it, to try to make the other party feel better. His actions when Sheldon pretended to cry and hated being alone exemplifies this. This often lands him in trouble. Blair is also sensitive and is prone to crying. His grandfather makes him cry a lot with his temper tantrums and sometimes Celeste does with her insensitivity. Whenever Percy teases him about the fact that he's captured a lot, it does annoy him, and he denies it. Although Blair and Celeste have been dating for some time, and he was the one who asked her out, he does feel shy and nervous when she touches him, kisses him, or wants to make love to him. He still hasn't had sex and is nervous about it. He wants to take things slowly, because this is his first relationship. It's speculated that Dr. Koks "loves" (read: is with obsessed with) Blair, because he displayed kindness to him, that Dr. Koks isn't used to. He mistook his sympathy for love and believes Blair loves him. Blair loves cats and currently owns five of them. He takes excellent care of his cats, and loves them all dearly. Abilities Although Blair is shy and introverted, he has compassion, sympathy, and empathy for others. Many will use this to their advantage. e.g., Sheldon Horowitz. Blair takes excellent care of his cats and always makes sure their needs are tended to. He doesn't share this with the world, but he has abilities in illustration and comics. He currently draws his own comic and draws fan art for the video games, films, and comics that hold his interest. He has a talent for playing the piano and the synthesiser. He has played the piano since he was 8-years-old. Blair also can sing incredibly well, and was encouraged by his grandmother to sing at their family reunions. He never did, because of stage fright. Relationships Celeste Marcella Celeste is Blair's girlfriend and the one who always rescues him from whatever peril he's in. When the two first met, they could barely stand one another, and she made him often cry. When they began spending time with one another and he was willing to accommodate her, he began to grow feelings for her and loved that she never judged him or told him to man up. One night when the two were snuggling in bed and she dozed off, he told her that he loves her. Blair often speaks highly of her and enjoys her company, even though he's starting to come out of his shell to her. When asked if he would go to a strip club, he replied he wouldn't, because he only has eyes for one woman. Celeste and Blair don't always agree with one another, such as the issue on how to approach Mark. Celeste thinks Mark needs a bullet to his head, whereas Blair feels Mark needs psychiatric help and that he can overcome this. Blair also enjoys her vegetarian cuisine, and has come to love it, when he never thought he would have. He wishes to spend the rest of his life with Celeste. Yoshi Akiyama Yoshi is Blair's best and only friend. The two have been friends since they were 5-years-old and 4-years-old respectively. Blair met Yoshi at his grandfather's shop when Concetta took him there. Guroki told her that Yoshi moved from Shin-Yamato after his parents were killed in a car accident. At that time, Yoshi couldn't speak English, and Blair was the only one who spoke to him. Yoshi has learned to speak and write English, and the two became friends overtime. Yoshi is more outgoing and friendly than Blair, but no one wants to associate with him, because of his eccentric behaviour and idiosyncrasies.Yoshi tries to speak up for Blair when he won't, and he tries to guide him in the right direction. Yoshi isn't nearly as gullible as Blair, and is savvier when it comes to the ulterior motives of others. This was shown when Sheldon Horowitz lured them back to his brother's manor. Sometimes Blair feeling sorry for people and being a pushover annoys him, but he always is in his corner. The two share a love for music, video games, TV shows, and comics. Yoshi has always been by Blair's side, and Blair has been by his side. Demetrio Donati Demetrio is Blair's maternal grandfather. The two are close, but Demetrio finds Blair's over-sensitivity overwhelming and wishes that his grandson were manlier. He thinks that Blair is effeminate, and doesn't understand his love of comics, music, and arts. Nevertheless, he always looks out for his grandson and loves him very much. He often says that he's all he has left, and becomes devastated at the thought of losing him, especially after his wife died and he recently found out his daughter was murdered 23 years ago. Whenever Demetrio finds himself in a sombre mood, he always uses Blair as his emotional punching bag and will sometimes resort to slapping him, which he regrets moments after. Concetta Donati Concetta is Blair's maternal grandmother. She has passed away in 1982 of the Red Nile Virus. Concetta and Blair were extremely close and both shared a love for arts, music, and cats. She got Blair his first cat, Sandy, on his 8th birthday as well as piano lessons. She was more understanding and accepting of Blair's compassion and sensitivity. She would often call him "mio bambino", which means "my baby boy" in Italian. Blair was extremely devastated over the loss of his grandmother, and it's made worse that his grandfather is not at peace with her death, and often takes it out on him. Dr. Mark Koks Dr. Mark Koks was Blair's former friend who bears an unhealthy obsession with him. Mark met Blair in at his high school, Darien High, in 1982. He initially felt sorry for Mark, knowing he has no friends. He befriended Mark out of sympathy, and began to realize why Mark has no friends. Mark would make Blair feel extremely uncomfortable by invading his personal space, verbally attacking others, bullying others, and ordering him around. Blair eventually began to distance himself from Mark, but he would not take the hint. Mark began leaving Blair so much as 30 messages a day, call him constantly, and stop by his house. It was all made worse when Mark discovered that Blair had some romantic interest in Celeste. This only fuelled the fire and Mark's sanity began to crumble. He would hire shady people to kidnap Blair and kill Celeste, but it all backfired on him. Blair issued a restraining order on Mark, and that only added more fuel to the fire. Mark told Blair that it will be over when he says it is, and refuses to give up on Blair. Nevertheless, Blair feels sympathy for him and that he needs psychiatric help. Dr. Lydia Houston Lydia has been a friend of the family for a few years now. Blair doesn't talk to her much, but Lydia has told him that if he needs anything from her, he can always ask. She's fully aware of what a danger Mark is and that he continues to stalk Blair. She has informed his grandfather and Celeste. Julia Houston Julia was the one targeting his grandfather to assassinate him and pin the blame on Lydia. When Mark begged Julia for help in kidnapping him and killing Celeste, she laid eyes on Blair and began to fall in love with him. This is when she betrayed Mark and had her lackey throw him overboard her ship. Blair was terrified of Julia and wanted nothing to do with her, but Julia would have none of it. She claimed to love Blair because he was "unlike any other man" she has known. Meaning he is a virgin, seemed uninterested in sex, shy, and a gentleman. She eventually kidnapped him and was going to force him into marrying her. Celeste caught up with them, put a halt to her plans, and assassinated Julia in her castle. Radinka Rudakova Radinka is the mail-order fiancée of his grandfather, Demetrio. Blair and Radinka do not get along at all. She always makes him feel bad, insults him, and makes him cry. Radinka is jealous of him, and wants him eliminated so that she gains the Donati fortune. Unbeknownst to everyone, she was the one who informed Julia of Celeste and Blair attending the second chance prom, so that she could kidnap him. This was done so that Radinka would gain the Donati fortune. Radinka uses any dirty tactic necessary to disinherit Blair, have Celeste kicked out of the manor, and the cats be put out on the street. Seymour Donovan III Seymour is the son of Seymour Donovan II, who is a friend of Demetrio's. Whenever his father would bring Seymour to the house, he would often bully and berate Blair, calling him a nerd or a geek. At Seymour's beach party where he announced his engagement with Lihwa Chang (It was supposed to be for Chie and him), he humiliated Blair by showing a poorly done cartoon with Blair's head superimposed on a cartoon body, dancing to a Woobly-Honks song. Blair never liked Seymour, and doesn't understand how anyone can be so lacking in compassion and how anyone could treat people like objects. Blair and Seymour are the polar opposites of one another. Nevertheless, when he found out Seymour was murdered, Blair felt somewhat sad about it. Albert Love Albert is a friend of the family's. He understand Blair's shyness and how he's hesitant to initiate conversation with anyone. Albert will sometimes try to encourage Blair to volunteer at his fund-raising events, and recognizes him compassion for other people and animals. Despite the fact that his former boyfriend, Dr. Mark Koks, loved Blair, Albert does not hold it against Blair, and he knows his true feelings for Mark. Fetishes and Kinks Blair is a bisexual man, who really never had a preference for men or women. He claimed to have kissed a boy before Celeste, but she eventually discredited this. Celeste is Blair's first girlfriend and relationship. He hasn't really explored his fetishes or kinks, but it's implied he likes dominant women and hinted at that Celeste putting others in their place makes him happy. Although he likes Celeste being in charge and on top, he has told her he hates being tickled, but she does it anyway. Blair is extremely ticklish and dislikes it, but not as much as Celeste. His ticklish spots are displayed on this ticklish heat map. His most ticklish spots are his feet and male parts. Trivia *His favourite superhero is Iron Man, and his role model is Robert Downey, Jr. *Blair was created back in 1996. His look changed over time; he used to be pale with dark brown hair, and then it was pale with black hair. He now is tanned with dark blue hair. *Blair is a meat and potatoes kind of guy, and enjoys hearty meals. His favourite foods are lobster, meat loaf, and pork chops. His favourite pizza is meat lover's. *He drives a black Lamborghini Countach. *Both of his parents were murdered by American serial killer, Wendy Whitman. In a twisted turn of events, Celeste killed the one who killed his biological parents. Category:1960s Births Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive